


Dirty Talk and a Dirty Mind

by joshlymanfanclub



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Content Warning: F Slur, F slur, FATHER SON AND HOLY GHOST I AM SHOOK THIS TOOK MONTHS, Humiliation, ITS FUCKING DONE I FUCKING FINISHED IT, M/M, OH MY GOD PRAISE JESUS I FINISHED IT, Smut, anyway the real tags, but its done, faggot, i didn't even know this existed and then i did and it was honestly life-changing, i'm a whole new kid, i've rated all my past smut fics 'mature' so i can save 'explicit', literally the whole thing is about luke calling michael a faggot, not explicitly au but michael tops luke irl so, read the top note!!!!! please!!!!!!, save me from my sin, well here's explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlymanfanclub/pseuds/joshlymanfanclub
Summary: He doesn't filter what comes out of his mouth, can't keep anything to himself when he gets like this.Which is probably why when Luke asks if Michael is a good slut, Michael replies, "Yeah, yeah, please, just a slutty little faggot for you".Title from F*** Time by Green Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm!!!! so super sorry for not writing in 10 billion years!!!!!!! i got hospitalized for mental health stuff in august and since then i haven't really felt like writing or had the motivation to finish anything. i'm sorry i never gave you guys any notice about my "hiatus", but if something like this ever happens again, you can follow my social media to stay posted! i'll put my social media usernames in the end notes. i love you guys!!! thanks so much for putting up with me xo

Michael Clifford's kinks are what someone might call 'out there'. He's never really been able to put a finger on what the specific name is, but he knows it's something that people might not be willing to do for him. He's known for a while that he's into more common degradations like 'slut' and 'whore', but there's one that he hasn't come across yet, and in a twisted sort of way, he can't wait to find out what it is.

Well, he was excited, until he found it. Being called a faggot isn't exactly the extent he expected it to go to.

He wishes he had never found out, wishes that Calum had never jokingly called him that, wishes he had been offended or just laughed but instead his gut clenched and he felt his hole flutter a bit. Of course Michael had heard it around before, been called it too, it's not something he's ever felt this way about until it was someone saying it to and about him.

After he knew what it was, he tried to avoid both Luke and the word for weeks. It got increasingly harder considering the two are in a band together, but he hadn't had Luke's dick up his ass since he found it, so he's counting that as a sad success.

Unfortunately, you can't avoid your boyfriend forever. Boys get horny, and while Michael was trying to avoid it, he's extremely grateful when Luke grabs his hair and yanks him up off the couch. Luke tells Ashton and Calum, who are sitting nearby, that they'll be back soon enough before dragging Michael up the stairs to the nearest bedroom. Luke closes the door behind them and sits Michael down on the bed.

"You've been avoiding me," Luke states.

"Not you. Having sex with you," Michael counters, which Luke huffs at.

"Wanna give me a reason?" Luke inquires, stepping a few inches closer to the older boy.

"I've just been tired, is all," Michael explains falsely, trying to maintain his posture and not curl into himself as Luke steps closer to him.

Luke obviously doesn't believe him, but he lets it slide, considering the fact that he hasn't even kissed Michael's neck in what feels like years. He straddles Michael on the bed, immediately resting his lips teasingly where Michael's neck meets his jaw. Michael huffs and crosses his arms, about to say something when Luke licks over the spot his mouth is resting on. Michael yelps before the noise melts into a breathy whine, submitting to Luke easily as he always does. Luke begins kissing down Michael's neck, stopping to suck and nip a few times along the way. Michael whines and moans steadily, rarely stopping to even take a breath.

Luke pulls away from Michael's neck, at which the older boy whines, but Luke quickly presses his lips to Michael's, which silences him quickly. Luke takes Michael's lower lip between his teeth, prodding at it with his tongue. Michael squirms beneath him and moans quietly into Luke's mouth. The younger boy takes mercy on him and pushes his hips against Michael's. He pulls away from Michael's soft, inviting lips and pulls his shirt over his head, leaving him partially exposed.

Michael's chest has always been one of Luke's favorite things. It's an expanse of plush tummy and pale skin that covers in goosebumps easily and little sensitive nipples that are always hard. Luke's particularly fond of the nipples.

Luke pushes Michael back onto the bed, pecking over his lips before moving down his neck, being careful to press into the marks he made earlier. He gets to Michael's chest quickly, almost immediately sucking on his nipples. Michael lets out a high-pitched, breathy moan and lets Luke completely wreck him however he pleases. Luke smirks, knowing he's gained access to the temple that is Michael Clifford's body.

Michael easily slips into a haze of letting Luke do whatever he wants. He trusts Luke, would let the blond do whatever he wanted to him so long as Michael thought it was in his best interest. It's a trust bond of sorts. The two boys trust each other unconditionally. Simple as that.

Michael's slipped like this more times than he can count. He's become pliant and lost in his own head more times than he's said his own band's name. He doesn't filter what comes out of his mouth, can't keep anything to himself when he gets like this.

Which is probably why when Luke asks if Michael is a good slut, Michael replies, "Yeah, yeah, please, just a slutty little faggot for you".

The whole room goes completely silent for a moment, Michael coming out of his head for long enough to realize what he's just said. In his head, he's coming up with ways to say sorry, but surprisingly Luke speaks up first.

"Is that what you are, Mikey? A faggot?" His voice is low and his eyes are dark. It makes Michael want to hide, but it's also incredibly hot.

"Yeah, that's all I am, a needy faggot, just want a dick up my ass all the time, I'm just a good-for-nothing faggot," Michael whines, and, well, Luke seems to be drinking it right up.

Luke slowly moves his gaze from Michael's eyes to his pants, in which the older boy is indescribably hard. Everything is slow and the air is tense when Luke begins to unbutton Michael's pants and slide them down his legs. He removes Michael's boxers as well, creating a messy pile at the end of the bed. He moves his hands up and down Michael's thighs before slowly inching up towards his cock. Luke takes Michael's cock into his hand and begins to stroke it, moving his hand up and down the length as he always would, although this time the air feels heavier and Luke can feel Michael throbbing in his hand.

"Tell me what you want," Luke demands.

"Anything, Lu, please, you can do anything you want to me, need you," Michael whines pitifully.

"Is that right? I could get my bitchboy all worked up and then leave you here without letting you cum, and you wouldn't mind?" Luke teases, running his fingers lightly over Michael's arm.

Michael pouts. "Please, no." He presses his hands onto his lower stomach. "Wanna feel you here, please Lukey."

"Well there has to be some buildup to that, wouldn't you say?" Luke asks softly, brushing his fingers through Michael's bleach blonde hair. He pauses briefly before following up with, "Or are you such a faggot that you want my dick inside you all the time?"

"Yeah, yeah please, oh god Luke please," Michael begs, doesn't know what he's even begging so hard for, he knows he's not answering Luke's question either, but he can't think straight and he sure as hell can't form a comprehensive sentence.

"C'mon, love, tell me what you are," Luke says tauntingly, knowing full well that he's going to take this as far as he can, going to make Michael yell that he's a whiny little faggot so loud that everyone downstairs can hear.

"I-I'm a desperate faggot who doesn't deserve to get fucked but I'm lucky," Michael moans.

"What was that first part? Louder."

"I'm a faggot..."

"Louder. I want Cal and Ash to hear you."

"I'm a faggot," Michael yells. "Please, need you so bad Luke..."

 Luke finally gives in, sliding Michael's boxers down his legs and taking his cock into his hand. Michael lets out a high-pitched whine as soon as Luke's hand is wrapped around him, and Luke chuckles.

"Wow, needy  _and_ loud," he says wonderingly. "Who knew."

Michael breathes out a moan. "Luke, need your fingers."

"Yeah?" Luke smirks. "Where do you need 'em?"

Michael flushes bright red. "You know where, Luke."

That stupid fucking smirk stays on Luke's face. "Sorry, I don't think I do."

"Want them in my ass, Luke, please," Michael says in that same high voice he can't seem to stop using.

Luke's smirk widens and he pulls a bottle of lube out from under the mattress, which is where they hide it even though the whole world basically knows they're fucking. He slicks up two fingers and spreads Michael's cheeks with his opposite hand. He prods at Michael's hole with both fingers, wanting to stretch Michael just an ounce too much.  

He slowly slides both fingers inside Michael and waits for the older boy to adjust. Michael lets out a loud moan and nods his head, giving Luke the okay to start moving his fingers. Luke scissors his fingers and stretches Michael until the older boy is a mess beneath him, sobbing and crying and begging for Luke's dick, and who would Luke be to deny that from his little slut?

Michael hates being prepped. He wants 2 fingers to start and 2 fingers to finish and then he wants a dick inside him immediately. Of course Luke knows this, so as soon as he decides that Michael is open enough, he spreads lube over his dick and lines himself up to Michael's hole.

Luke looks into Michael's big green eyes. "You ready, slut?"

Michael lets a breathy moan slip from his pretty pink lips and nods. As soon as Luke sees his head move, he thrusts into Michael hard.

The older boy cries out and bucks his hips. "Please, please, need it, need you..."

Luke remembers why he's here. "Yeah, my little faggot needs my dick inside him all the time? Like a fucking whore?"

Michael's cheeks flush and his body shakes, like he can't control himself. He wants more, he wants to cum so bad, but if he cums early then Luke will make fun of him and fuck him until he's cum a dozen times just to see how much he can handle, so he thinks about Calum and Ashton listening from the other room and– god dammit he made it so much worse...

Michael tries not to cum, he really does, but as soon as he thinks about Cal and Ash hearing him get off on being called a faggot, his orgasm rips through him and he's crying and yelling and shaking and making enough noise to wake the dead and shit Michael thought Luke was going to punish him but instead the blond cums right after he does.

Luke stays propped up above Michael for a minute before collapsing next to him on the bed. "You've got a pretty fucked up kink, Clifford."

"You like it as much as I do, Hemmings."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr (most active)- soft-spice  
> twitter (rarely active as of now)- anarchomgc  
> skype (literally never active but will be soon [please let me know somehow that you're going to contact request me so i know it's you])- lolitas1998  
> facetime/imessage (the easiest way to reach me)- ask me about acquiring these privately, please!  
> instagram (will be active pretty soon)- calumthomases /or/ threeoctopusemojis  
> email (pretty reachable, i'll always respond, just maybe not immediately)- finnisprettycool@gmail.com


End file.
